Survival of the crew
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: the war is finally here and Ben and the group are ready to fight for against vickory and his men for there freedom. will the group win or will fail


War begins

"wow" shauna said as she and ben laid on Ben's bed "i know" ben said as he stood up and began getting dressed "where are u heading" shauna asked. "setting up for the war" ben said as he reached for the door. "ok please be safe" shauna said as ben nodded and walked out the room then outside. "heres the map of vickory's base drawn by one of our scouts" jordan said as he handed ben a map. "thanks but how will we know he'll actually be in there" ben asked. "we dont" jordan answered. "ok" ben said as he walked away. "hey i got some medical supplies packed in that red van for the injured" Emily said as she nodded at him

"thanks this will really help alot" ben said "Yea dont mention it" Emily said as ben walked towards mason who was arguing with nick about tv shows. "are you guys ready for this" ben asked. "i don't know man" mason answered. "yea ive been waiting to take this son of a bitch down ever since his little ass kissing sidekick came and killed our men" nick said while he clinched his fist. "alright come with me guys i need help preparing some shit" ben said as mason and nick followed him to a bunch of boxes. they started loading weapons on a big truck for a few hours and afterward began putting gas in it untill alexa walked up to them "ben,mason,nick we need to talk and i gotta show you something" alexa said as she guided them to a burned shed in the back of the base. "Kenley are you fighting in the war" amaya asked. "i don't wanna" kenley replied. "that sucks because i like a man who can fight" amaya said. "im joining" kenley said as he smiled. "by the way you need to sharpen your knife"amaya said "ugh you look like a knife just kidding" kenley joked as he grabbed his knife and walked over to amaya kissed her and lefted out the door. "what the hell do i see in him" amaya said to herself as she looked out the window at kenley who was walking towards a truck to help out. alexa ben mason and nick stood at the shed. "so why are we here" nick asked. "because i want you guys to see what i found" alexa said as ben drew his gun and reached for the door to open it. everyone else drew there guns as the door swung open. when the door was wide open they found bodies laying everywhere inside burnt up and decayed. "oh my god" mason said. "who the fuck did this" nick asked as he put a rag on his face to block the stench. "we cant dig into this right now we need to finish preparing for the war come on everyone we need to go back to the truck".ben said as nick and mason nodded and began walking towards the vehicles. ben walked over to alexa and whispered "before you meet us back up at the trucks can you lock this up". "yea" alexa answered as ben nodded and walked away. "lily you look so pretty"killy said as he watched lily walk out in a dress. "do you really think so" lily asked. "i know so" killy answered. lily smiled. "hey be careful going to the war and tell ben that when going down red street to avoid traps which can pop tires" lily explained. "gotcha" killy said as he hugged lily and walked over to the trucks where ben stood on top of one truck. "ok everyone we just need a couple more minutes to prepare to head out and end this but please go hug your love ones and family before we all head out" ben announced as he climbed off the truck. "Mason please be safe please listen to ben and don't wander off" Emily said as she held on to masons waist. "i will and ill be thinking about you the whole time im fighting" mason said as he kissed her hand and turned around and kissed her lips and walked over to his assigned vehicle. "i love you kenzie so much" nick said as kenzie smiled at him "i love you too".she answered. "when i get back i am going to destroy you". nick said with a smirk "hey um nick i have to tell you something" kenzie said as nick turned around away from her. "i gotta go he said as he kissed her forehead and ran over to ben. "hey clem i know you hate when i exclude you from the action but i need you to sit this one out because this fight will be bloody" alexa explained. "i understand but can you just stay here with me" Clementine begged. "i cant clem i need to fight along side my friends and help win this war" alexa explained. "what are we even fighting for" Clementine asked. "for freedom and peace" alexa answered. "ok but can you bring me back a gun" Clementine asked. "wait why do you need a gun" alexa asked. "because my friends carry around guns and im the only one without one please alexa" Clementine begged. "fine here take this pistol and only use it when needed this is a big responsibility im trusting you with" alexa said as she gave the gun to clem. "yay" Clementine saids as she eagerly grabs the gun and runs over to show her friends. "i do trust her dont i" alexa said to herself as she walked over to the others who were all ready. ben began a speech. "ok everybody this war is for our freedom, once we get out there theres no coming back until the job is done if you want to back out now your free to do that we do need some people to stay and guard the base, alright lets go kick some ass" ben yelled as everyone clapped and got in there car and waited for the gate to be open. "hey amaya will alexa be ok" Clementine asked as amaya smiled. "yea she's strong and amazing clem she will be fine, come on lets go curl your hair" amaya said as she guided clem on the porch. the gate flew open and all the cars sped out and down the street. "please be safe guys bring everyone home" one person said as they shut the gate afterwards.

The War Sparks

"you nervous" ben asked as he looked at alexa. "a little im just hoping i get to see vickory die" alexa said as they continued to drive. "nick you look mad asf whats up" mason ask. "im just pumped for this" nick answered. ben was driving the car until he saw a deer and turned the wheel to fast the car flipped and kenley flew out and crushed his skull, the car continued to flip and nick was crushed and mason was impaled by a piece of metal into his chest and when ben looked over at alexa he noticed her neck was snaped, he began to cry untill the car caght fire and ben began to cough from the heavy black smoke, he then broke the glass from the door and crawled out, once he got out the car he laid on the ground for a bit untill he was approached by someone who walked up from the side. "hey asshole" the voice said as ben lifelessly tried to roll over to see who it was and when he managed to roll to his side he looked up to see Gabriel standing above him. "ben look at what you caused you piece of shit im gonna make this so painless,your days of leading us is over" Gabriel said as he aimed his gun at ben who closed his eyes to accept his faith. Gabriel pulled the trigger and the bullet hit a walker who was crawling next to ben. "im not gonna shoot you im gonna let you finish this yourself" Gabriel said as he threw a pistol at ben and walked away with a group of people. ben looked around and grabbed the gun and began to shake. "im sorry guys im sorry i could't save you guys" ben said as he cocked the pistol. "alexa, kenley, mason, and nick ill see you guys soon" ben said as he looked at the burnt car and put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. "h..e...ee..yyy ben wake up" a voice said. ben sprung up. "oh my god you guys are ok" ben yelled. "of course we are hey ben are you good" mason said as he looked at ben. "there was a car crash and you all died and Gabriel is still alive and i shot myself how am I here" ben asked. "um you been here for the whole ride to vickory's base" alexa said as she continued to drive. "how did you get on the wheel i thought i was driving" asked ben. "you were but you began to doze off so we switched places" alexa answered. "i don't want to kill i just want to impress amaya so when the shots began to fire im gonna stay in the car and when its all over you tell amaya i fought yes" kenley said. "shut up kenley " everyone yelled "no u"kenley said. "we are here" alexa said as she pulled over to the side of the road and the other cars did the same. ben got out and stood in front of everyone and said "lets go" as he and everyone walked up to vickory's gate. "its locked" ben said as he tried to jiggle the gate. "stand back" jordan said as ben back up and Jordan swung his ax and broke the lock. "all right everyone after me" ben said as he cautiously walked through the gate followed by everyone else. the reach the door to the barracks where vickory's men slept. "ok if we are stealthy enough we can take out the sleeping ones to cut there men count down" ben said as he stood up. "hey ben you see that window" asked killy. "yea" answered ben. "if i can get through it i can get the job done quietly" killy explained. "all right be careful we will look out" ben said as he and the others aimed there weapons and looked out for any guard. killy climbed through the window and found three people sleeping and one in another room reading. killy decided to take out the sleeping ones cutting through there heads one by one and when he got to the last one he was about to put his knife through the mans head until the man opened his eyes and looked at killy who grabbed the man as fast as he could and cut his throat before he could alert the other man. "hey ralph you good in there" the man said as he began walking in the room. killy began to look around fastly to find a place to hid but the man was already in the room so killy turned around fast and threw a knife at the man and it went through his head and hit the floor. killy then walked to the door and opened it. "hey you good we heard a thud" ben said. "Yea but that is where they sleep so more might show up to sleep" killy said as ben nodded. "ok i need two people to stay and loot this cabin" ben said as he pointed to 2 random people and they stayed and looted while ben and the others continued to creep through vickory's base. they got to the medical center. "me and kenley got this right ken ken" mason said "sorry im sick cant go inside i think i should go back to the car and wait for the war to end oooo oww my tummy hurts i don't feel to good" kenley said as he grabbed his stomach. "good thing its a medical center" mason said jokingly as he grabbed kenley and opened the medical center door and they proceeded inside. ben and the others continued to proceed until they reached a corner and continued until nick who was in the back was tackled by Keith who began chocking him out. "ben ran over to stop it until he saw nick signal him to continue the war. ben and the others ran into the main building. "you piece of shit" nick said as he threw Keith off of him and ran over and began pounding on Keith until keith hit nick off of him. "you would be a bad ass alpha call your people off and i can make you a leader like myself and vickory" Keith said. "Shut the fuck up" nick yelled as he began chocking him out. Keith began losing consciousness until nick losen his grip after hearing gun shots in the main building. "shit vickory" Keith said as he pushed nick off and tried to run for the building until nick grabbed him and ramed his head into the side of the brick building. "you see this girl right here" nick said said as he pulled out a pic of kenzie. "because of your attack she was shot and almost killed" nick said as Keith stared at the picture. Keith looked over. "this war is to much if you let me go i can help with vickory i can convince him to end it all" Keith said. "you heartless bastard" nick said as he punched Keith. Keith noticed his gun sliped out and crawled for it. nick began to whip the blood off his face with a rag until a bullet hit his shoulder. he looked over to see one of vickorys men holding a gun until a bullet hit them in their head and when nick looked over Keith was aiming his gun. "told you can trust me" Keith said as he got up and walked over to nick and helped him into the the building. when they got inside there were two bodies that fell off the flight of steps. when nick looked up he saw ben and vickory rolling on the ground extanging punches. "this is for everyone you killed,this is for all the suffering you caused,this is for what you did to sanctuary"ben yelled as he continued to wham away at vickory. "um we got company" alexa said as she looked out the back windows. "you guys handle it im busy" ben said as delivered blows to vickory's skull. "ok" alexa said as they all pulled there guns out and began firing. Jordan and killy are walking through the basement of vickorys house until they see a cell. "thats human cruelty" killy said as they see a sickly person shivering with their back turned to them. "hey dude is ok we are gonna get you outta here" jordan said as killy picked

the lock and walked into the cell. "your voices sound familiar" the person said as he turned around. "oh my god Gregory its you"Jordan said. "how did you get in here" killy asked. "ill tell you two later but for now get me the hell outta here" Gregory said as he wobbled out the cell and out the basement with killy and Jordan. "call them off" ben demanded as he threw a walkie talkie at vickory who was dazed on the floor. vickory struggled to grab the walkie talkie. "a.a.a.alright boys drop your guns the war is over" vickory said as ben snatched the walkie talkie "we are leaving and your leader is coming with us to rot in a cell for the rest of his god damn life" ben said. vickory looked at him in shook. "hey vick im gonna go back also for a new life" Keith said as he nodded at nick. Keith walked over to the door to leave untill nick grabbed him and slit his neck with his blade. "y.y.y.y.ou lied" Keith said as he held on to his neck gasping for air until he collapsed. "dont ever trust a jackass" nick said with a smirk. "you piece of shit" vickory yelled until ben knocked him out with a punch "alright lets go home" ben said as he picked up vickory and carried him outside where mason and kenley was standing with a man in a white lab coat. "whos this" ben asked "this is dr Zimmer he is a scientist who makes medicine and knows more about the virus" mason answered. "welcome aboard" ben said as he shook his hand. they all continued to walk out the alpba base until killy and Jordan came up to them. "is that Gregory" alexa asked as she walked over to help him walk. "ill explain everything just get me outta here please" Gregory said. "alright lets bring this victory home guys" ben said as he lead everyone to the vehicles "put all the injured in the medic van" laney said as she pulled up in the van. ben nodded and put the injured in the van and signalled for everyone to get in the vehicles and the they all got in there vehicles and drove off towards home base.

CONCLUSION OF THE WAR

ben and the ground pull up to home base where Antoine is there to open the base and wen the gate was open they all drove in and started to unload. "ben i missed you" shauna said as she ran and hugged him. "hey i missed you too" ben said with a smile. "mason im glad your safe i was worried as fuck" Emily said as she held on to mason. "hi lily" killy said as he approached lily "hey killy" "i think im ready to tell you about my dad" lily said as she smiled. "wheres kenzie" nick asked. "she's gone" corrine said. "what the hell do you mean gone" nick asked angrily. "just gone ok" corrine said as nick began chocking her. "please i cant breath" corrine struggled to say. "where did she fucking go" nick yelled. hannah then walked and grabbed his arm making him let go of corrine. "she left a note" corrine said as she gasped for air. nick then read the note then began to tear up and then walked out hitting stuff."alexa im sorry" Clementine said. "for what" Alexa asked. "i shot someone" "oh my god clem why and who" "another kid was picking on me and i got mad and tried to shoot them but i missed and shot the wrong person" Clementine explained. "look we will talk about this later but right now ben is about to reveal something to everyone lets go" alexa said as her and Clementine walked over to where everyone was gathered around. "alright everyone im about to reveal a special gift for everyone proof that we are free" ben said as he walked over to a hummer and opened up the back door and out came vickory who looked at his binded hands and at all the people. "this is the vicious vickory who has tortured us for the last time so for the rest of his life he will rot in a cell we are free and the war is over" ben said as he nodded "whats the plan for now that the war is over" someone asked. "we repair sanctuary and go back there and have this base and sanctuary as a home and we make allies with Blackwater,the alphas and the omegas and start a new beginning" ben explained. "now lets get this bastard in his cell" ben demanded as everyone cheered and vickory was put in his cell which he shared with Dylan. Antoine lit the fire and everyone celebrated. "for the sanctuary" ben yelled. "for the sanctuary" everyone yelled.


End file.
